To See and Start Anew
by Vaellaen
Summary: Draco Malfoy attempts to send himself back into the past. But at the very last moment - the spell is interrupted, and the magic goes awry. Now, a younger Draco must deal with an onslaught of fragmented memories, unknown skills he definitely should not have and a voice inside his head telling him that he's Seer. Merlin, his first year at Hogwarts was looking great already. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Inheritance**.

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_What other options do we have?"_

"_We're going to fix this."_

"_The ritual is ready, prepare yourself."_

"_The Heralds are coming! Illuminus has found us!"_

"_ILLUMINUS IS -."_

And with a start, Draco threw himself from his bed, a scream caught in the back of his throat, the image of crazed golden eyes still fresh within his mind. With a resounding crash, he tumbled off the edge of his mattress, hands reaching out frantically for purchase only to grasp at the covers which then fell alongside him. The pain of the impact sending a wave of shock and clarity through his mind, as he slowly and with great effort, sat himself up.

What are horrid nightmare, he thought to himself, rubbing at his face then to clear the sleep from his eyes and sweat from his features. It had been a while since he had had a nightmare as bad that one. Next time, no more reading Hogwarts a History right before bed, though fantastic, some of those stories were downright terrifying. Thinking of those eyes again, he felt a shiver go down spine. Creepy.

Standing himself up, he made his way over towards the loo, being careful not to trip over any of the scattered covers he had brought along with him on his tumble down. Getting to the sink, he stepped up on the small step ladder his parents had graced his bathroom with, and moved to examine himself in the mirror. Grey eyes. Chubby cheeks. Blond hair. Breathing a sigh of relief, he acknowledged that everything at least seemed fine. He couldn't afford to be sick today of all days after all.

Hopping down from the step ladder, he moved to draw himself a bath. As he did so, a soft pop, sounded off near his side, and he turned to take in the sight of one of the family's house elves standing confused by the vanity - Dober, Dodson, Dodo?

"_His name was Dobby. And he was my friend, you git."_

Hearing the voice, Draco spun himself around, eyes glancing about in an attempt to find its source. Finding nothing, he turned back towards the elf, a pensive frown upon his features. Soft, distinctly male, and distinctly older than himself. It certainly couldn't have been his father, particularly considering it just referred to a house elf as it's friend, as if such a thing was even possible. Frown deepening and stepping forward, he spoke then, eyes focusing upon the other being.

"It's Dobby, right?" He said, absently dipping a hand in the bath to test the temperature of the water. Watching him, with its large eyes, the elf jumped as it was addressed. Surprise clear upon its features.

"Y-Yes! M-m-master Draco!" the creature stuttered, head bowed low. "I i-is Dobby. Ummm, w-would Master Draco be wanting Dobby to draw his bath for him now, instead of himself?"

Deciding he was comfortable with its temperature, Draco withdrew his hand from the water before shaking his head in response. "No, thank you. It's fine. I can handle this on my own. You can however help me with rechecking my luggage, in case I've forgotten anything from the night before. Please and thank you." He finished with a nod.

Looking legitimately dumbfounded, the elf merely stared at him, eyes growing impossibly large. "D-D-did Master Draco, just tell Dobby p-please and th-thank you?"

Pausing at the elf's statement, Draco took a moment to reflect. Huh. "Yes. What of it?" He said with shrug, not entirely sure where the elf's bewilderment was coming from. True, he hadn't really ever been particularly kind to the family elves at any point when he was younger, but he was sure he'd at least said please and thank you at some point in the past. It was after all, the polite thing to do. _No, you hadn't. Not even once. _

"Anyway, my luggage Dobby?" He repeated, gesturing an arm back out towards his room. "Both Mother and Father want everything to be perfect on my first day, and the last thing any of us wants is to find out we forgot something."

"Oh! R-Right away Master Draco!" Dobby spoke then, popping away from the loo to his room the moment the words had left its mouth, the sounds of shuffling and latches clicking open and closed wafting back towards him through the open door.

* * *

"Well that's certainly a new look. Trying to change things up on your first day hmmm?" His mother smiled, watching him then as he bounded down the steps of the manor's grand staircase, his luggage piled neatly at her side. Reaching the bottom, he rushed forward, his mother catching him in a hug just as he came to a stop. He laughed in her arms, before pulling away, smiling up at her as his father joined them in the main hall, the last of Draco's luggage floating alongside him.

Lucius smiled at the sight of them, before spelling the items he had brought to set themselves down along with the rest of Draco's things. "New indeed." He spoke then, walking forward and extending a hand to ruffle the younger blonde's hair. "And here I was getting concerned you were never going to get past the excessive gel phase. I am beyond relieved."

Chuckling softly behind her hand, Narcissa moved to stand by her husband, observing the new style in amusement and with a critical eye. Gone was any trace of gel or mold, and instead a more laissez-faire sort of approach was used, with the long blond locks left to sweep along and frame her son's face as they curled and coiled near the top of his head. "That makes the two of us dear. Though I am rather curious as to what exactly brought about this particular change."

"_It makes you look so much more handsome this way. Nothing makes a man more approachable than a little organized chaos, and you even look less like a pompous arse." _The voice, a new one, whispered at his side, soft, teasing and wonderfully sweet. "_Even despite the fact that you are one."_

"_... Shut up Astoria."_

"Draco? Draco, dear is something the matter?" Narcissa spoke then, her delicate features shifting into the smallest of frowns. Immediately realizing that he had momentarily zoned out in the presence of his parents, Draco shook his head.

"Oh, sorry Mother. Got distracted for a moment."

Lucius let out a scoff. "More than understandable. I recall barely even being able to tie my own laces my first day at Hogwarts. The boy's clearly just excited darling, there's nothing to be concerned about. I think the new look is just fine. Regardless," and it was at this point Lucius reached into his robes and pulled forth a pocket watch. Clicking it open, he continued. "It is already 8:30, and if we want to grab the best cabin on the train for Draco, we're going to have to leave now. The Crabbes and Goyles are probably already there as we speak."

"Right. Yes of course." Narcissa nodded, turning then towards her husband to place a kiss on his cheek. Eugh, Draco internally thought. "Alright then, I'll go ahead with our little Dragon here, and you finish sending off the luggage to the Castle. We'll see you on the train alright."

"Of course." Lucius smiled. "I wouldn't dare miss it."

And with that, Narcissa took Draco by the hand towards his stack of luggage. Then, grabbing a single leather bag from amongst them, she pushed it softly into his hands, a quirk upon her lips. "Your new school robes from Madame Malkins. Be sure to treat them well, we even had them spelled to grow alongside you as you get older. You'll also need to change into them while you're on the train, so keep that in mind as well."

Taking the bag, Draco nodded. "Yes mother, I will. I'd really rather not get measured again. Madame Malkins was nice, but it was soooo boring. I was sure I was going to go bonkers if I was in there any longer."

Chuckling at the statement, Narcissa extended a hand towards Draco. "Ahh yes. Pleasant as she is, Madame Malkins certainly does have a tendency to drag things on far longer than necessary. Now, come along dear. Time for us to go."

Taking her hand, Draco immediately felt a pull at the pit of his stomach, clenching his eyes shut then as the familiar feel of being squeezed in all directions took hold upon his form. Gravity shifted, his body suddenly falling and floating all at once, an increasingly uncomfortable and nauseating push and pull upon the entirety of his being. Then the next thing he knew, he was bracing himself against the chill of the outside, the light of the sun suddenly bearing down upon him as the sound of hundreds of people and strange muggle crafts rang through the air.

Turning towards him, his mother crouched down to meet his height. "Alright now Little Dragon, one more hop and we'll be right by the entrance. Do you think you'll need a bit before we go?" She asked, absently patting his robes. Currently, they were standing within one of the smaller desolate side streets along the path to Kings Cross, with the Station itself already within sight. "I know you're not exactly fond of apparating."

Draco shook his head. "It's alright Mother. I think i'm good." He smiled.

"That's the spirit." Came the prompt reply, his mother once again offering her hand for him to take. Without hesitation Draco took hold, glancing towards the Station proper just a few streets away. Turning back to his mother he asked.

"Also, why did we have to apparate out here mother? Couldn't we just pop inside the station?"

"Ah well, that's a thing love. We can't apparate inside the station, only beside it, because of the wards surrounding the facility."

"Wards? You mean like the ones we have at the manor?"

Thinking for a moment Narcissa tapped a finger to her lip. "Yes and no, they are similar yes in that they are both made to protect those inside, but also different in the way that they've been made and supposedly powered. But, I highly doubt now is the time to be discussing the intricacies of bounded fields and transmutation. You good little sir have a train to catch, and if you really must know. We came here first so that we could see where best to apparate near the building. The last thing we want to do is appear directly in front of a group of muggles if we can help it."

"Oh, I understand now mother, thank you." Draco smiled.

"My, my look at the manners on this one." Narcissa smirked, giving the boy a couple playful pokes to the ribs, causing Draco to descend into a fit of giggles. "Hasn't even been a day from home and already so mature. Alright, now let us away." And they vanished with a pop, reappearing inside the curve of a small alcove along the old brick walls of Kings Cross. From there they made their way around the building towards the entrance, and slipped inside.

There were so many people! Everywhere that Draco looked was bustling with activity, the sound of incoming and outgoing trains echoing throughout the entirety of the building. With swift steps, and the slightest of frowns upon her features as she gazed upon all the muggles amongst them, Narcissa lead Draco further into the station, passing platform after platform until they reached a small section of wall between 9 and 10.

Stopping for a moment, Narcissa bent down to crouch at Draco's height, hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Alright darling, mother will go first, and you just do exactly what I do alright. It may look a little strange, especially with so many muggles around, but I assure you none of them will notice and nothing will hurt you. Right, now watch closely dear, I'll be waiting on the other side." She spoke, lips quirking upwards as Draco gave a nod.

"Alright mother."

"Good. Till we meet again little Dragon." She stated with a poke to Draco's nose. And with that, Narcissa rose from her crouched position and made her way forward towards the empty wall. Then with a wave and a smile, she gingerly took a step and vanished into the stone. Whoa! Draco gaped, that was so cool.

Running up to the wall after her, Draco immediately ran up towards the stone. With an excited energy, he pushed his hand up against the cool surface of the wall and watched in amazement as his arm simple went into it. Seeing this, Draco let out a giggle and pushed himself forward, face meeting the stone with no impact whatsoever.

In an instant, he was on the other side, the sight of an entirely new platform greeting him as he moved past the threshold. From there, he spotted his Mother of to the side, giving him a small wave and motioning him over. Joining her there, Draco took in the bustling site of the station before him, the people everywhere, readying their things and saying their goodbyes, and the roar of the train as it slowly readied for departure.

Without preamble he felt his Mother then gingerly take his hand and begin leading him deeper into the station, weaving their way around people as they neared the train itself. The train wheezed loudly as they drew close the whining of the steam echoing in Draco's ears. Stepping up towards the nearest entrance for boarding the train, Narcissa reached forward to wrap her arms around her son, spotting Lucius as she did so quickly making his way to join them.

"Perfect timing darling." Draco heard his Mother chuckle, releasing him from her hold just as his Father arrived. Immediately, a firm and comforting hand came to sit atop Draco's shoulder, Lucius smiling softly.

"But of course. I wouldn't have dared missed this. Our little Drake is finally starting to grow up."

"That he is dear." Narcissa laughed. "Though let's both just hope he doesn't get into anywhere near as much trouble as we did when we were in school."

Clapping Draco on the shoulder, Lucius smirked. "Only matters if he ends up getting caught. Isn't that right Draco."

The smallest blonde simply grinned in response. Narcissa sighed, though her features were fond. "Such a wonderful influence you are Lucius. Anyway, you'd best get going now little Dragon. Cabins look to be filling up quickly."

"Ah yes, your mother is right Draco, better move soon else all the good spots end up taken and you have to room with some of the less dignified folks currently about." Lucius drawled, his previous warmth smoothly cooling over as he shot a glance at a family just entering the platform. Bright red hair, old worn clothes and the numbers matching their rodent like name. Weasleys, his brain immediately supplied, his lips slowly curling. Blood-traitors, ugh how disgust-.

_"I'll forgive you, so long as you forgive me Malfoy."_

_"... Just like that?"_

_A nod. "Just like that. Helps that I've unbelievably come to the realization that I actually kind of like you when you're not being a slimy ferret. We were kids Draco. Neither of us knew any better."_

_"... No. No I guess we didn't."_

"-every other week." Draco blinked, the very tail end of a comment made by his mother just barely registering to his senses. "Or at the very least one letter a month. Sound reasonable?"

Suddenly feeling ill and decently confused, all Draco could do was give his mother a nod and try to stop the unexplainable discomfort churning in his gut. What in the world was this sensation. Like a weight in his stomach and a foul taste in his mouth, all pertaining to those filthy blood traitors.

_Guilt. Its guilt that you're feeling. _His mind supplied. But how? How could that possibly be the case here? Guilty, he was feeling guilty? For what?

Seeing his discomfort, both Narcissa and Lucius sent a glance towards each other before looking about around themselves for the briefest of moments. Then in the next, having acknowledged that there no prying eyes, both moved forward to comfort the younger blonde.

"Don't worry son. Everything's going to be alright." Lucius smiled, placing both hands atop Draco's shoulders. Warm and stabilizing. "You are a Malfoy remember, and Malfoys can handle anything. You're going to crush this year little Dragon."

"My Gods Lucius, that's what you have to say. No skill whatsoever." Narcissa spoke, rolling her eyes towards her husband before turning towards Draco. "Now things may see scary and intimidating at the moment sweetie, but soon you're going to be having so much fun, learning new things and meeting so many new friends -."

"- Just so long as they're the right sort of -."

"- Lucius." Narcissa cut in, shaking her head fondly. "But yes. You're going to have a wonderful, fun and amazing year little Dragon. And if you ever need anything, remember both your Father and I are only an Owl away. I love you my little one."

"Love you guys too." Draco replied, feeling warm to his ears and all sense of discomfort banished from his person.

"Good." Narcissa nodded, before ushering Draco up into the train. "Now, quickly. Quickly. The train will be leaving in a couple minutes so hurry up and find Vincent and Gregory. And don't forget to write. I mean it!"

"I will! Talk to you both soon!" Draco waved, excitement bubbling up from inside him as he slipped into the train. Almost immediately, his eyes took in the sight of countless jittery first years just like himself, dragging their luggage along the path of the train. All of the slowly but steadily peeking into cabins before disappearing inside.

Scoffing smugly at the sight of the others, Draco stride confidently further into the train entirely unhampered by cases and bags thanks to his parents sending his items ahead. It was so fascinating, walking up and down the aisles, taking in the sight of his soon to be yearmates and sizing them up in terms of potential connections and obvious talents. Network early and as often as possible, his father had always said, because the more people you know, the more popular one seems and the more resources you have at your disposal. And popularity, recognition was power. And though still young, Draco knew he was destined for power. He was a Malfoy after all. It might as well be in his blood.

After a bit of time looking, Draco eventually stumbled upon Vincent and Gregory in one of the forward cabins in the train, sitting quietly with a smaller boy staring blankly out the window in the seat across. Tousled brown hair, the slight smattering of freckles on his still fairly rounded cheeks and though he couldn't currently see them, bored, disinterested looking eyes of solid black. It had been a while since Draco had last seen Theodore Nott, and judging from the awkward and slightly pleading looks both Vinny and Greg were giving him through the glass, the smaller boy was likely still as frigid and biting as he always was. A natural-borne arse if you will.

It took Draco less than a second to decide on what to do, and with a smirk gave both his fellow purebloods a wink and promptly walked on by. He did feel a little bad for leaving Vinny and Greg there to deal with Nott by themselves, but he would be back. Maybe, possibly. If he didn't end up finding Pansy or Blaise or Millicent or Daphne. Yeah, he really just didn't want to deal with Nott right now. Or ever.

Besides, if rumours could be believed. There supposedly quite the celebrity on the train today, his parents had absently informed him a while ago. A fact confirmed by the near incessant buzz of excitement from all the other first-years as he made his way further towards the back of the train.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, was on the exact same train Draco was on right now and it left the blonde almost giddy with excitement of getting to meet an actual living legend, even despite how much Lucius disapproved of him. For Draco, like with most other Wizarding youth born in recent times had grown up with tales upon tales of the great Harry Potter, and the fact that, right here right now, if Draco played his cards right, he could potentially become friends with him was both legitimately mind-boggling and practically meant to be. After all, they did have quite a lot in common, fame, money, power and though Draco was certainly behind in glory, he was certainly determined to catch up in that regard as well.

Smiling to himself at the thought, Draco steadily quickened his pace just as the train beneath him began to move, eyes and ears scanning for any traces or hints of Potter's potential location. And just as he's about to make his way into the second last section of the train, he sees him. A tiny scrawny little thing, with crazy black hair, thin wire-rimmed glasses sitting in a cabin all by himself. He was wearing drab muggle styles clothes, that seemed clearly several sizes too big and was overall not at all as impressive looking as Draco had been expecting. Draco would have almost been disappointed if not for the sudden nausea that rapidly overtook him the moment he laid eyes on The Boy Who Lived.

Draco also realized at this moment, that he also had had no idea what Harry Potter even looked like, save for the scar and that in some bizarre form of precognition, he immediately known that this tiny timid little thing was the Savior of the Wizarding World. But how? How did he know that? Why did he know that?

Faster than he could even realize, Draco's whole world began to spin. The churning roiling sort of nausea in his stomach spreading throughout his entire body, just as his mind was suddenly aflame. Images, faces, voices and sensations all not his own slamming into him, a torrent of emotions and fragments of knowledge forcing themselves into his brain in a stream of just unending colour, sounds and tragedy. Draco didn't even feel his back hit the ground, body curling into a ball, his vision having gone blank already long before. The very last cognizant thing that he can recall hearing above the raging storm inside his head, a voice, old and young at once, strange and yet so very very familiar.

* * *

"_**Not e**__**xactly the outcome I was hoping for but good enough. Hello Draco, I'm you from the future and we have a lot of work to do."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Drake and the Sorting**

* * *

The other boy sitting across from Draco looked to be around the age of one of his Father's interns. He had sharp angular features, with the faintest traces of baby fat upon his cheeks, sharp almost silver grey eyes and messy platinum blonde hair that fell haphazardly around his face and across his brows. He was clad in a plain white dress shirt and a pair of strange blue pants, jeans, if he could recall correctly and muggle sneakers. He looked like one of those pompous pretty boy sort of blokes he'd seen before in some of the Daily Prophet tabloids, all dark and mysterious like and completely obsessed with how other people saw them.

From where he sat atop the single wooden stool, in a vast expanse of white Draco observed as the other boy, paced back and forth entirely immersed in his own train of thought, words spilling from his mouth every so often as he mumbled and murmured on about things Draco himself had no idea how to even begin considering. Statements pertaining to his current manifestation, his apparent age, the effects of magic that could somehow cause a mutual possession.

That last part really put Draco on edge if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, but also given his current situation, and the fact that he had no bloody clue what was going on and what he was doing here, he thought it was probably best not to antagonize the only other company he happened to have in this particular limbo. As that would potentially mean, the stranger would either A: Off him, or B: leave him here by himself, and really Draco didn't know which one was worse.

He was also rather silently impressed at the fact that he hadn't broken into hysterics yet, after being suddenly shunted into such a strange situation. Literally three days ago he had rather embarrassingly taken nipping from one of the Manor's Peacocks and wailed for half an hour. Neat. He guessed this would have been the moment his father congratulated him for finally growing a bit more of a backbo-

_"-Hello?"_ A snap at the forefront of his vision broke Draco out of his reverie. _"Earth to Draco, are you present lad?"_

Shaking his head slowly, Draco nodded at the other boy. _"Sorry. I think so Sir."_

Immediately, the other boy frowned and made a face. _"Eugh. Well that's something I never expected to hear in any level of context. Thank you; I hate it. Please never call me Sir again."_ Then there was a flash of something in the eyes of the other. _"Dear Merlin, I just integrated a meme into a conversation. What have you done to me Scorpius..."_

_"Scorpius? Who's that?"_

A shake of the head, and the briefest hint of a frown. _"Ah, no one relevant right now. Anyway, not exactly the best outcome. But good enough. Hello Draco, I'm you and we have a lot of work to do."_

Draco could only blink in response, mind now suddenly racing a kilometer a minute. _"... how?"_

_"How am I you? Well, that's a little complicated, but if my theory and understanding of how things have gone is correct, I am you from around thirty years in the future. Despite!"_ The other blonde, raised a finger just as Draco moved to speak.

_"How I currently happen to look. I believe it is the effect of the magic attempting to average out our now... linked psyches until we eventually become one homogenous entity. So I've been made to look twenty years younger, while you have suddenly become several times more mature for your age. It's why you're currently not a massive ball of anxiety and desperation right now."_

_"...But, but why? Why is this happening?"_ Draco replied, brows furrowing in now steadily growing concern. _"How are you from the future? Aren't time magics supposed to be illegal? And, and what do you mean hom-homo-whatever that word means. What's going to happen to me?"_

_"Homogenous entity."_ the other boy replied calmly. _"And don't worry, i'll explain everything to you all in due time. For now, as we don't exactly have too much time for dilly-dallying by my estimations, I need to inform you of some changes that are likely going to occur to your being over the course of the next couple of weeks, months and potentially years." _The other blonde smiled wryly. _"And no, we will not be including puberty, that will be your own business to deal with."_

_"Wh-what?" _

_"First of all, as we slowly reach the point of equilibrium, more and more of my knowledge and memories will begin melding in with your own. And no, they will not supersede those that you already have,"_ the other stated, raising their hands up then in a calming gesture in response to the sudden expression of immense fear that blossomed across Draco's features.

_"Rather, they will simply act as an additional source of information and experiences to draw and learn from. Secondly, the memories can and will be a little disorienting at first, as certain things out in the world that you may encounter may trigger them to surface. Meaning you will either already know or soon enough come to know things about certain people very early on, that you probably should not logically be aware of. Don't worry, I have a plan for that."_ A thumbs up was given to Draco at this point alongside a crooked sort of smirk.

_"On a similar vein, you may also find certain skills and techniques will now likely come significantly easier to you as well, as you essentially already possess the knowledge and experience on how to use and perform them effectively. Lastly, you are a Seer, and you will need to make contact with one Sybill Trelawney as quickly as possible. Don't be fooled by the rumours of her incompetence, the clever wench started those herself so that she doesn't have to teach as much. And that's it for now i'm afraid, I can only hold this mental construct for so long, and quite frankly I am exhausted. So I will speak to you more when you wake up. Also, for convenience's sake, call me Drake. Toodles." _

And as the other blonde gave an ever so casual sort of wave with their fingers, Draco felt pull at the center of his stomach, dull and soft before rapidly growing stronger and stronger before his vision when hazy and felt himself fall from his stool, mind still very much trying to comprehend just what in the name of Merlin's blue balls he just went through and how in the world he was ever going to be able to make sense of it all.

That was his future self? Why in the world had he tampered with time of all things? How all this was going to affect his first year at Hogwarts and what in the world was going to happen to Draco?

* * *

The first thing Draco opened his eyes to, as he gradually came to consciousness was the fact that there were several people in the same room he happened to be in, followed shortly by the acknowledgement that he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing, a location that he knew logically that he himself had never been to, and yet was so innately familiar he knew immediately where he happened to be, given the ever present scent of herbs and medicinal draughts that permeated the area.

The room was lit by several hung chandeliers that dangled from the room's vaulted ceiling, along with a pair of two wall mounted sconces that framed each and every window. It was currently evening from what he could see, given the dark cover of night that hung just beyond the light of the ward, and the presence of stars in the skies in the distance. Slowly, he braced himself on one of his elbows, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him for a moment before he suddenly found a potion stuck up to his face.

Across the room and now gravitating towards his bed, he watched as the figures of his very concerned looking parents, godfather and Albus Dumbledore moved in unison to the realization of his reawakening. Off to his side, and still very much holding the potion up to his face for him to take was Madame Pomfrey, a single brow arched expectedly as she swished the very clear Pepper-up potion she was wordlessly insisting he take.

Mouthing a thank you to the elder Witch, Draco gladly reached out to down the potion. Drinking the entire solution in one fluid gulp before handing the vial back to the matron of the ward. Instantly, he felt the potion start to take effect, and his dizziness began to subside along with the sensation of warmth steadily growing from within his belly. Beyond the taste, the sensation was quite pleasant, and helped him put on a bit of a sheepish smile as all the other relevant adults in the room moved to gather around his bed. As they did so, a voice spoke then, loud and clear, deep within his mind and very much not his own.

** _"For simplicity's sake. Don't tell them anything that I told you lad. It will only make things harder right now, trust me. Tell them it was nerves, that'd be believable. Also, and this is serious, do not stare directly into the Headmaster's eyes for any amount of time. Best of luck."_ **

Merlin, this person. _"Well thanks for the explanation."_

** _"You're very welcome."_ **

Sheepishly, Draco sat up properly in the bed, and raised a hand to rub at the side of his neck. "Hello, Mother, Father. Fancy seeing the both of you soon." he said with a wry and clearly embarrassed sort of chuckle. He watched as his parents then gave others a look, glancing between themselves, Severus and Draco before Narcissa leaned forward and wrapped her around Draco's form, tight and ever so shaky.

"Oh little Dragon, barely an hour into your departure and you've already scared myself and your father halfway to death." He mother spoke, shaking him in her arms, and tightening fast before releasing.

"What in the world happened out there?" She asked, sitting herself down on the side of Draco's Hospital bed, features drawn down, concern written clearly upon her lips and across her gaze. Walking up to stand at her side, Lucius placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yes, but also no need to rush Draco. Take some time to get your bearings, your mother and I, and Severus are all right here."

Slowly, Draco nodded in response, feelings torn about his entire experience and all the information suddenly thrust upon his shoulders. He knew that the right thing to do here was tell the people he trusted that a strange man has somehow established residence inside his head. That he had been making him see and hear and know things, he had never heard of or was ever supposed to have heard of before. And that he insisted that he was in some way shape or form, supposedly Draco's future self come back to the past, with totally no intention of potentially overwriting the fabric of Draco's being. Hah.

And yet. There was this powerful gut feeling Draco had, that the other was in fact being entirely genuine as flippant and eccentric as they had been. And that whatever it was that they told Draco, was in fact the truth. That, and the sudden overwhelming sense of impending fear and doom that quickly followed up that brief acknowledgement also happened to aid quite a bit. Not so much a fear from another source like Drake, but one deep within even himself, shared between them both. The image of cruel dancing golden eyes, flickered across his vision.

"Th-Thank you everyone. I'm sorry for causing all of this bother for you all. I do think I just got a little too excited that's all." Draco spoke, giving his parents his guiltiest most regretful and embarrassed sort of stare.

"Well so long as you are feeling better now, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore chimed in, a couple steps away so as to provide the family space. "I admit it was quite the shock you gave us all this morning."

"It is what you get Mr. Malfoy, when you mix too much nerves, excitement and no sleep the night before." Madam Pomfrey added, a single brow raised and a quirk to her lips, as she walked back to rejoin the group after having left to put away the empty potion container. Draco felt himself go a little pink, he had gone to bed fairly late last night.

"And seeing as you are perfectly fine now, and all diagnostic spells have come back clean and without issue, I'm fairly confident you should be good for Hospital discharge at this point in time."

She turned towards Draco's parents then. "All the lad needed was some rest, he should be more than fine now. If you want a written set of result of the diagnostics Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I would be more than willing to provide."

Lucius gave a soft sigh of relief. "If you would please Madam Pomfrey. It would certainly help in alleviating some of our concerns regarding today."

"Of course." The matron nodded, just as Dumbledore spoke up again, a smile on his features and small laugh on his lips.

"Well. Now that that, is settled, given the fact that you both are still here Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, would you perhaps like to stay for the remainder of the day's events? The rest of the other children should be arriving fairly soon at the station, and at the very least I would like to offer you both the chance to watch as young Mr. Malfoy here finds his House."

Glancing towards one another, Lucuis and Narcissa seemed to consider the option for a moment, before eventually coming to share a smile. "Very well. Considering this little devil here," Narcissa spoke, gesturing towards Draco. "Had us inadvertently cancel all of our plans for the day, I do believe we could fit some time to watch the sorting into our schedules."

"Haha! Marvelous, I shall go and make arrangements and let everyone know." Dumbledore hummed happily, starting forwards on his way towards the doors. "I shall see you all during the sorting then. Severus, if you could please help young Mr. Malfoy rejoin his fellow students when the time comes, that would be lovely."

"I shall see it done, Headmaster."

"Ah, my sincerest thanks." Dumbledore replied, giving the room one final smile before slipping out the door, only to pop back in a moment later. "Oh and speaking of thanks, do try and give one to Mr. Potter, Draco my boy. He was the one that happened to find you and alert the prefects of what happened."

And as the Headmaster slipped away, Draco's eyes grew wide at the implications of that statement. Harry Potter had been the one to find his body? Merlin, this was mortifying. One of his childhood hero's first encounters with him was finding him sprawled across the floor of a train cabin, dead to the world. Somebody end him right now. How was he even supposed to speak to the other at this point? More than that, what would all of his other classmates think?

Draco Malfoy, The-Boy-Who-Fainted-On-The-First-Day-Of-School. He was never going to be able to live any of this down. Never. He should just give up on school and leave right now. How in the world was he ever supposed to make his family proud, when the first thing that came to the other kids' minds the moment they would meet him was that he was some sort of invalid?

_ **"Trust me. I have a plan. It'll be fine."** _

_"Easy for you to say! You're just a voice inside my head!"_

_ **"Hey, rude, don't call me out like that. You'll hurt my feelings."** _

Off to his side, and seemingly completely unaware of Draco's sudden internal screaming match, Madam Pomfrey also gave a hum of thought.

"I should also probably start getting myself ready for the feast as well. All Hogwarts staff must be present at the first great feast after all, and I will provide you both your papers when I return Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," She said, walking off back towards the other end of the Hospital wing. "Till then."

Watching as the older woman made her exit through the other doors of the ward, Severus moved to join Draco and his parents at his bedside. "Well that's certainly one way to start one's first year at Hogwarts." The darker haired man said idly.

Narcissa huffed. "Indeed. Are you sure you're alright to go on with tonight dear? I'm sure we can make alternative arrangements should you wish, for the sorting and whatnot. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it happen."

Shaking his head and thoughts out of the mental bickering he had been partaking in. Draco gave his mother a soft sort of smile and heaved a sigh of his own. "No. I uh, I think I'm good now mother. Sorry for scaring you again. But I do feel so much better now."

Narcissa pursed her lips at his response, still looking decently skeptical before eventually giving a nod. "Very well then. It seems you've already made up your mind about this decision. And I guess as a consolation we do get to see your sorting. Have you any idea what House you'll likely be in?"

Near unanimously both Severus and Lucius and Draco spoke at once. "Slytherin."

And Narcissa let out a laugh in response.

* * *

Standing now, lined up alongside and amongst his fellow classmates, Draco could feel the dozens of eyes looking upon his form from all angles of the Great Hall. The faint sounds of whispering echoing all around him, from the tables all throughout where the other students sat, and from his fellow first-years excitedly and fearfully murmuring amongst themselves about how the sorting would be conducted.

Surprisingly, there actually weren't as many nasty rumours he managed to pick up regarding his less than pleasant experience on the train, but there were a few and Nott quite specifically chose to exaggeratedly re-enact the event the moment his eyes had made contact with Draco's across the room, arms flailing and waving daintily at himself. But that was Nott, and that was just what he did. Draco didn't like it, but he had had to put up with worse before from the other boy when they were younger and their parents were still close.

Looking around, Draco absently tried to search for a familiar set of crazy black locks and round wire spectacles, but tragically was unable to find the boy that they were looking in and amongst the throng of bodies they all happened to be enveloped within. Which made sense, given that as of now, they had been roughly grouped into an order pertaining to their last names.

Off to the side, he could see his parents upon a conjured set of chairs near one of the alcoves one the right side of the Hall. Still within clear sight of the front of the chamber where the sorting was to take place, but far enough out of the way, to keep too many prying eyes from focusing too much upon them.

Feeling a nudge at his side, Draco turned to look and take in the sight of a taller rounder boy fidgeting quite awkwardly in place. Eyes turned towards the front and seemingly unaware of bumping into him just now. Medium length brown hair, brown eyes with chubby sort of cheeks and two large front teeth he was using to very effectively brutalize his lower lips. A name came to mind quickly and without preamble, as well as a series of emotions and thoughts surrounding the larger child.

_Neville Longbottom. Wimp. Incompetnent. Joke. Respectable. Brave. Friend?_

Draco couldn't help but pause at that last acknowledgement. It was very clear that these were Drake's past associations with his old Longbottom, but a Malfoy friends with blood traitor? Now, that was absurd. The Longbottoms were next to bottom rung in terms of power and prestige amongst Pureblood society, whatever could have happened to his supposed older self to lower themselves to such base standards in terms of connections?

_ **"Because he was a good bloke and a better friend than most could hope for. And you know I'm telling the truth. Trust in your gut lad. You may not be actively aware of them, but my memories are now also your memories and you know he'd been there for me when he didn't have to be when it counted most. Let him be there for you too. Don't be an arse."** _

Feeling the faintest hints of heat building across his cheeks and the sick coiling sensation of steadily blooming guilt in his stomach, Draco let out a silent internal cry of frustration as he school his features and nudged the fellow boy in front of him. Immediately, the other eleven year-old nearly jumped out of his shoes as he spun around to face the blonde, face a growing shade of scarlet and eyes wide with shock and trepidation.

"The sorting uses a hat." Draco whispered, drawing upon the faint recollections he could make out from Drake's memories. "Calm down. You'll be fine. They won't be siccing any trolls on first-years."

Registering Draco's words, the boy mumbled a quick reply. "W-Wha-What makes you so sure?"

"Because I happen to have insider knowledge." Draco smirked, just as Drake chimed in, jumping into his thoughts.

** _"Tell him that he's going to make a fantastic Gryffindor, and that he's actually braver than he thinks he is."_ **

_"What? Why?"_

_ **"Just do it you tiny git. Trust me." ** _

And with a roll of his eyes, Draco continued. "And also because I know you are braver than you think, Longbottom. You're going to make an excellent Gryffindor."

And as he continued to speak, Draco found that initially what started out as the mere humoring of the voice inside his head, had now steadily turned to a truly sincere sort of encouragement. Seeing the other boy's face go slack for a moment, Draco quickly turned his attention away feeling heat gradually building across his features and up to his ears.

He almost missed the barely whispered, "Thank you." that came from the other boy's direction, but couldn't help but indulge in the strange sensation of satisfying warmth that came from hearing said words.

From there, the rest of the sorting was a blur of movement, with the revelation of the Sorting Hat and the calling of First Years one after another. Until inevitably, Draco himself was walking down the path, seeing Neville sitting awkward but happy amongst the red and gold lions off to his left and his parents waving towards him on his right. He watched as Severus gave him a nod and Dumbledore a smile as he set himself down upon the stool at the front and the hat was dropped upon his head.

**"Clever. Opportunistic. Ambitious. Determined. And yet at the same time wise, compassionate and dare I say, selfless. A truly difficult puzzle the both of you are. Yet perhaps just what the world will need if what your knowledge holds is to come to pass. But where to put you. You are brave, protectors now, the House of Lions would serve you well. Loyal and unwavering in those you have made your promises to, the House of Badgers too, would be all the better to have you. But I think perhaps this endeavour you seek to accomplish will need a more subtle hand, shrewd, adaptable and yet uncompromising. It will be more difficult, but for the best chance of success, and for the house itself to shed it's now tainted skin, SLYTHERIN it shall have to be. May Merlin's Will be with you."**

And with a gasp Draco didn't know that he had been holding, the ancient leather hat was pulled from his head and the blonde took in the sight and sound of the green table clapping and cheering. Hopping off the seat, he sent a small wave to his parents as he strode on forwards, moving past table after table down the way until he just nearly missed the sight of crazy unkempt hair, and stark green eyes.

Across the way, with two whole tables between them, Draco stopped and mouthed a distinct thanks to one Harry Potter as the sortings continued, giving the other boy a smile and a laugh before he continued on his way, mind and thoughts filled with excitement for this whole new section of his life. Because despite all the happenings of the day, and the sudden whatever-is-happening time nonsense thrust upon his shoulders, he had done it. He had gotten through his sorting, and he was here. His time at Hogwarts had finally begun,

... and if in his haste and exhilaration he just so happened to miss the faintest dustings of red on The-Boy-Who-Lived's cheeks and ears, well who could really blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Starting Days and Upstart Schemes**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Prince_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that it should mark a new direction life may take for you should you choose to consider its words. Your path has been difficult thus far. Arduous and dark of both the heart and soul, but that does not mean that it must remain that way. You have a chance here, to make something different out of the hand that fate has dealt you._

_They may be linked by blood and by name, but the son is not like his father. Just as you are not entirely like your own. The boy has been through his own hardships in life, and to lay upon a child the weight of your own personal grudges is not the answer. And over time you may even come to realize a mutual understanding between you both, thus I implore you, to measure your actions and your words._

_This is not what Lily would have wanted. You know that, and the fact that you would do such a thing only smears your connection with her even further. Because that boy is just as much her son as he is James's, in terms of spirit, perhaps even more so._

_And consider this, if you really want to take revenge upon your former foe, would it not be all the more satisfactory than to take his place as the one his own son would look up to?_

_All the best and imploringly, **The Golden Dragon.**_

* * *

The wee hours of his first day of classes, found Draco wandering through the halls of Hogwarts with a letter in hand. Requested incessantly by Drake the night before and intended for one Mr. Prince somewhere here at the castle, regarding the topic of some sort of excessive childhood grudge that Draco himself hadn't paid anywhere near enough attention to. He hated James and liked someone named Lily and that really was all Draco got for the most part. Which, really, he couldn't at all be blamed for. He was excited and giddy and to be honest, utterly terrified all at once.

Today was day one!

That was thankfully still a couple hours away though, giving him some much needed time to calm himself down as he sought to try and find his way to the Hogwarts owlery. He'd made a good amount of headway thus far, but was finding navigating the corridors of the massive castle to be a greater challenge than initially expected. There were just so many things to see!

The school was beautiful, colour everywhere and oozing character in every crack, painting and facet of design in the structure itself. The tapered ceilings added a depth and scale of height to the structure that made Draco feel even smaller than he already did, suits of armor, gleaming and on guard at every main corner and painting that moved and spoke to you, when asked or prompted, or even sometimes without prompting at all. Everything just seemed so new and exciting.

**"Well doesn't this bring back memories. It's been a long time since I last saw the castle this whole and proper. Almost forgot what it looked like." **Drake spoke wistfully, a distinct tone of fondness in his words and the slightest hints of sadness, which Draco promptly chose to ignore. Scaling up one of the towers then, with the sight of the vast scottish countryside pouring in from the windows in the early morning shine, Draco smiled at the sensation of warmth upon his features just as he noticed the sound of many soft, yet innumerable wingbeats emanating from a room just a little further down the hall.

**"If I recall correctly, just past Troll 101 and Scroll Writing, there should be an alcove of sorts that opens up into the Owlery."**

Nodding at the statement, and gingerly pulling forth the note Drake had him write, Draco slipped by a few older student's meandering down the halls before making his way towards the aforementioned room. Almost immediately his hand was rushing towards his nose at the sight and smell that greeted him upon entry.

Dear gods, the smell inside the room was beyond rancid, and the blonde could barely even see the stone beneath his feet given the sheer amount of owl droppings and pellets scattered across the ground. A frigid breeze blew through the room then, through the glassless windows that the owls slipped and flew through, cutting right past the fabric of Draco's clothes and causing the blonde to wrap his arms tight around his middle. Well there went his good mood.

Within his mind, he could almost physically hear the sound of Drake laughing. This was horrific. He needed to find Cetus now so he could get out of here as soon as he could. Glancing around, grey eyes flitted to and fro across all the gathered fowl flitting and flying and sitting dainty in their nests. Thankfully, she wasn't all much of a challenge to find, given that she was easily one of the largest owls in the entire owlery. The largest breed in the world the salesman had told him, and so logically he had jumped at the opportunity. A mistake to be sure.

They had named the owl Cetus, because apparently she was even bigger than was normal and because of her utterly beastly personality. Draco had had Cetus for nearly two months before heading off to Hogwarts, and he never once managed to even properly pet the bloody bird, because it would always try to nip him. To be honest, he would have preferred a much calmer owl in hindsight, but his parents had been so impressed with Cetus's sheer size and majesty that Draco had been essentially forced into taking her, under the assurance that she'd start to mellow out over time.

She was currently sitting in one of the further nooks away from the entryway of the Owlery, her giant yellow eyes never leaving Draco's form as tiptoed across the feces and remains to make it over to her position. Sitting in her little nook, she stood tall and eye level with Draco, the two staring each other down for a moment of two before Cetus all of a sudden cocked her head forward towards the blonde.

**"It seems like she feels something a little off about you lad haha."**

Still very much staring at him, Cetus cocked her head left and right as she almost seemed to scan Draco's form, her feathers ruffling ever so slightly, before she gingerly stepped forward and Draco took in the sight of a gorgeous Snowy owl sharing in the space of the Cetus' coop. Pristine white feathers with almost gem like eyes; they were smaller than Cetus definitely, but given the close proximity Draco found the two in, he couldn't help but smile.

**"Merlin, is that owl... It can't be."**

Stepping closer just ever so slowly Draco reached out a hand, fingers trembling just ever so slightly, due to the cold of course. And moved to slowly brush his fingers against the side of Cetus's wings, features lighting up as he did so. She was so soft! Merlin, this was phenomenal.

She'd never let him touch her like this before. Normally all animals hated him with a burning passion, but right now she was actually letting him pet her! Marveling at how peaceful she seemed to be, Draco couldn't help but wonder what in the world could have changed to bring about such a difference in behaviour. Glancing then towards the other bird in the coop, quietly observing their exchange, Draco smiled.

"Are you the one who did this?" He asked aloud, watching as the Snowy Owl stepped closer towards the two, before nipping ever so gently at Draco's fingers. "Did you make a friend Cetus? Oh you lucky girl, you're already way ahead of me aren't you. So popular."

Using his one free hand, to brush one owl and then the other, Draco awkwardly began the process of pulling forth the letter Drake had had him write, a set of strings already pre-tied to allow for ease of attachment. Bringing up the letter then, Draco began to ever so gingerly loop the string around Cetus' leg before a voice spoke up directly at his back. He would never admit it, but with a yelp, Draco spun on his heels to face the speaker, the owls at his back immediately taking flight at his sudden move before renestling in another coop further up and across the way.

"I do certainly hope you aren't planning on using your own owl for that missive are you? Best to use one that's more nondescript if you're planning to start your plan this early into the game."

Looking on towards the figure across from him Draco took in the sight of a woman, thin with long curly brown hair and large round glasses that magnified her eyes to several times their natural size. Draped in a gauzy, spangled shawl and knitted fabrics, innumerable chains and beads were hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings of various shapes and sizes.

**"Trelawney."**

And the woman smiled, turning for a moment towards the entryway, before extending a hand and a shimmer of light flew from the tips of her fingertips to surround the area just beyond the doorway. Absently, Draco figured that it was likely a notice-me-not spell despite not actually being aware of what a notice-me-not spell even was; though that particular thought was drowned out by the acknowledgement that this woman had just cast a spell both wandlessly and non-verbally. The blonde immediately felt his jaw start to drop.

"Hello there Mr. Malfoy. I've been expecting you." The woman smirked, conjuring a small stool for herself to sit on as Draco continued to gawk, sliding one leg right up above the other and bringing her hands forward to rest her chin upon.

"Uh, h-hello." Draco stuttered out. "Are you?"

"Sybill Trelawney? Why yes, indeed I am. And both of you are Draco Malfoy. Truly the world of magic is a wondrous and mysterious thing." She spoke with a chuckle. "I'd never even imagined that at some point in my life I'd be dealing with time travel of all things. I really should thank you, the next couple years are all of a sudden looking so much more exciting because of the two of you."

**"Ah, so she's started heaving visions."**

"Please, I'm sitting right here. I ask that you please don't talk about me as if i'm not in the same room as you Drake. It is rather rude you know. And yes, I can hear you. I do not know exactly why, but I believe it might have something to do with the fact that my future self was part of the botched ritual to send you back, as I've been aware of you for quite some time now."

**"Right. Very well. My apologies."**

The woman merely hummed in acknowledgement. "But anyway, as I was saying before. I do certainly hope you weren't planning on using your own owl for this little plan of yours. They'll be far too easy to trace back, especially with the amount you plan on sending in the future."

**"It was only a temporary solution. I had planned on us getting another owl at some point in the future, but I saw an opportunity to start the plan now and decided to take it."**

"Hmmm, very well. Though if that is the case, then simply pass me the letter and I shall make the delivery instead. Given the time, I imagine we don't exactly have too much leeway before classes start, and the likelihood for the message of the note to sink in, or for the obstinate man to even read it will drastically dwindle. So give it to me, and I will handle it from there. Consider this a small charitable act of service to mark the start of our new working relationship." The woman smiled, extending a hand towards Draco

Unsure of what exactly to do, buth hearing no counter from Drake, Draco gingerly placed the letter into the waiting woman's grasp. "Fantastic." She smiled, slipping the note in her mass of coloured shawls. "Now, while I have you both, and while I do happen to have the general idea of the plan you've happened to come up with, I do believe it prudent for us to discuss our distinct roles in this soon to be partnership."

**"Oh, moving rather quickly aren't you?"**

"I prefer the term proactive in this particular instance. Considering the danger we are inevitably likely to face and the chaos our little games should bring. It is to my understanding, that I am to help you with these missives and when the time comes aid young Draco here in mastering his own skills and being a seer alongside yourself. Am I correct?"

**"That is indeed what I was hoping for, yes you are correct."**

"Perfect, and I myself have no particular qualms about either for these conditions. Though, I'm personally much more interested in the topic of payment, or exchange of services. Because as much I would love to save the world with you all out of the goodness of my heart, there isn't really much goodness left really. Mostly it's just spite and laziness and indifference. Mostly indifference."

**"I see your true character hasn't changed all that between your present and future self."**

Trelawney merely shrugged in response. "It's what happens when you've been a seer as long as I have. It's either Nihilism or Madness as you get older, one or the other. But that's beside the point."

**"Mmhmm. So what are your conditions then?"**

* * *

Decidedly dejected and just distinctly peeved after Drake's conversation with Trelawney, Draco set himself down in huff on one of the benches in his first class of the day: Potions. Arguably the class he had been looking forward to the most before event starting at Hogwarts given his personal fondness for making things and the fact that it was taught by his Godfather, it truly was rather tragic that he all of a sudden found himself in simply too bad of a mood to even try to look forward to it.

Drake had essentially just sold his soul to Trelawney and logically Draco had been less than appreciative of that fact. **"Sorry lad, woman wouldn't budge and it was either that or a thousand Galleons a month. We are currently eleven years old and in school, we didn't exactly have much of a choice."**

_"We? What do you mean we? You're the one who said yes to her demands without even asking me! She wants me to be her personal assistant my entire career at Hogwarts. That's insane!"_

**"It was a bit of a shock yes. But look at it this way, now you'll have more opportunities than ever to learn how to master your skills as a seer."**

_"What skills? Legitimately nothing has happened. How do you even know I am a Seer, you massive berk."_

**"Hey rude. And because I am a seer, and seeing as we are one and same, it would stand to reason that you are too."**

_"So then why don't you just teach me?"_

And at this point Drake grew quiet, the briefest flicker of something shooting through Draco's mind as the silence awkwardly stretched on. Finally, Drake mumbled something unintelligible in response, which was impressive, because he was voice inside Draco's head, and Draco's didn't even know that was possible.

_"What was that?"_

A sigh.

**"I said, because I'm sort of new to the whole seer thing too..."**

_"Huh? What? What do you mean?"_

**"It means, I'd only been a seer for a year before I sent myself back, because I didn't start my awakening till I was - ."**

_"Old."_ Draco mentally suggested.

**"... Thirty nine. You massive brat. Which means, I have literally no idea what I am doing, and as it was the Trelawney of the future teaching me how to See, the Trelawney of the present should be perfect for teaching you."**

_"You mean both of us."_ Draco smirked.

**"Shut up."**

It was then at this point that Draco noted a shape hovering just ever so slightly at the edge of his periphery, shifting back and forth with a distinct nervous energy. Turning to see one Neville Longbottom, the taller boy gave the blonde the tiniest of waves before hesitantly pointing at the last open seat beside Draco's form. Turning around to take stock of the situation, Draco was quick to realize that in has lack of awareness, he had inadvertently failed to notice that the majority of the other Slytherins had chosen to congregate near the back of the room rather than near the front when Drace had sat himself, and that he was now effectively surrounded by Gryffindors. Joy.

Off near the very back of the room, Draco could see the giant grin on Nott's features as the smaller pureblood called out. "Hope you're happy with your seat Malfoy. 'Cuz seating arrangements are set till the end of term." And a round of snickers rang out across the room. Immediately, heat bloomed across Draco's cheeks, the blonde quickly dropping his face into his hands and slumping onto the table, vibrating with embarrassment.

And Longbottom still wouldn't sit down, so after a brief moment of anguish Draco bit out a, "Sit down Longbottom." Finally convincing the taller boy to settle into the seat. This was awful. This was terrible. This was supposed to be his favourite class, and now he had to spend the entire time, getting ribbed by his own housemates while being surrounded by Gryffindors. This was by far the first first day he had ever had.

And with a flourish, Draco watched as his Godfather swept into the room, door slamming his wake and all sound and chatter quickly dying down as the Potions Professor stalked towards the front of the class, robes billowing menacingly in his wake. He really needed to get Severus to teach him how to do that. It looked so cool.

Then without much preamble, the Slytherin Head began to speak. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses..."

It was at this point, that Severus' eyes shifted to glance towards Draco, a single brow rising at the sight of his position relative to the room, to which the blonde could only shrug. From there, the man continued. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death - that is, if you aren't all as disappointing as the thick-headed gremlins I usually have to teach."

And his Godfather's eyes moved to scan the room once again, roving over each of their forms before eventually coming to a stop upon the form of a boy directly behind Draco himself. And Draco knew suddenly what was coming.

_"I was taking actual notes. And the first thing that slimy bat does to me without ever meeting me is single me out. And yes, I am still bitter about it."_

* * *

To be perfectly honest Harry would have to be say his experience so far in this new world of magic he had suddenly found himself in was astounding, with massives highs such as meeting Hagrid and Ron, getting Hedwig and finally managing to escape the dreadful home and school life he previously had to endure while living with the Dursleys. And that wasn't even considering the sheer beauty and, cliche as it was, magic of everything around him.

But while there were plenty of highs there were also a couple less than pleasant things too he had come to discover. First and foremost, the fact that he was famous. Harry had never been a big fan of attention, mostly he just wanted to be like everybody else. And to find out he was some sort of savior for something he didn't even know he had done, was more than a little jarring. Because that meant, even here, in this new fantastic and whimsical place, he was still seen as different from everyone else.

It was almost like being a freak again back with the Dursleys except turned on its head. Sure, it had been kind of nice, at the start, with everyone, even strangers being so kind and nice to him, but after a while it was just overwhelming. Thankfully, here at the castle though, things had seemingly begun to simmer down, what with classes beginning, and Harry couldn't be happier.

Well, actually, he could definitely be happier given the fact that he was sharing his very first class of the day, for his entire first year, with Nott. Which was another thing Harry had come to realize as he slowly attempted to adjust to the Wizarding World. No matter where he went, bullies were everywhere, and given the way Nott had talked down to Ron and thereafter himself, it was clear to Harry that the shorter boy was just like Dudley. So having to share a class with the berk, really wasn't ideal.

He had still been excited though. He was sharing the class with Ron and he always had a bit of an interest in science when he was younger, and potions seemed like the closest thing he was going to get to legitimate chemistry. The teacher was rather terrifying though, given the way he had come stalking into the room, dark and stern, and with a speech had the faintest hints of goosebumps rising along Harry's skin. That was, until -

"Potter!" The Professor called out then. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Practically feeling himself freeze up on the spot, Harry could do nothing really but gape at the shock of being called upon so suddenly out of the blue. As the second passed by, the snickers and whispers soon began to rise up across the room, and Harry could feel the heat building up in his cheeks as the Professor bore down upon him with his pitch black gaze. He almost didn't want to speak out of fear of saying the wrong thing, but seeing as how literally everyone else in the room was staring at him now, Harry practically needed to get their attention off of him.

And so, reluctantly, he opened his mouth, eyes turning downwards at the embarrassment that he felt, and began to speak."

"I-."

_"Draught of Living Death."_ A voice in front of him rapidly hissed, quiet as can be, and Harry's eyes snapped up to take in the sight of the same blonde haired boy he had helped on the train the day before. Shaggy blonde, almost silver hair, framing round boyish features, and two deep stormcloud eyes.

And immediately Harry turned his gaze towards the front, "I- I think it's D-Drug of Living Debt, sir." Harry said hesitantly, trying his best to recall the words exactly that the blonde had spoken. The room grew silent as all within absorbed the given answer, and once again Harry could feel the fire on his features. .

"The correct name Mr. Potter, would be the Draught of Living Death." The Potions Master drawled then. "But your answer is acceptable. And a point to Slytherin, for helping your fellow classmates. Don't think I didn't see you give the answer to Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

And as the teacher continued to look on towards Harry, it looked to be almost a near physical endeavour for the older man to turn his attentions away and call out once more. "Goyle! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Heaving a legitimately audible sigh at the other boy's own gasp of surprise, Harry slumped back into his seat, already feeling exhausted, but grateful that the whole thing had finally come to an end. Locking gazes with the blonde in front of him once more, Harry whispered with utmost sincerity. "Thanks for the help."

The other merely shrugged in response. "Snape's got a soft spot for me." He smirked, looking only slightly smug.. "And he's always his nastiest at the start of term I hear. Just study hard and you should be fine. And do your homework."

"Okay. Uh, thanks. I-I'm Harry, I think we've met already I think?" Potter replied awkwardly, his lips turning upwards slow and hesitant, but there nonetheless. And as the strangely nice Slythering moved to turn away, he paused for a moment to let out a groan.

"Draco. And yeah, we have. Thank you for that again by the way. Now pay attention, or Snape'll yell at you again."

"Right. Okay." And picking up his quill again, Harry smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

** _Chapter VI: Rivals and Beginning Revelations _ **

* * *

_ Dear Ms. Rita Skeeter _

_ I would like to hire services for an ongoing project of which I am attempting. Essentially, I would like to bring about solid change in this world that we live in, to make a difference for those that need and deserve it. To do this, I would like to utilize a portion of your daily paper to present my words and points in a consistent and timely manner. And now, I know what you're probably thinking, what would you get out of this arrangement. Surely, it would have to be something fairly significant considering you would be giving up such relevant gossip space and lines of baseless slander. _

_ And I assure you, it is in fact quite significant. The fact that you are an unregistered animagus, who can take on the form of gnat, will not be revealed to the local authorities, allowing you to keep full reign of your covert and oftentimes illegal journalistic endeavours and personal freedoms as a person not currently confined to a cell in Azkaban or being forcibly made to join the unspeakables. _

_I have enclosed along with this letter, the message I expect you to publish, entirely as is without any changes or modifications whatsoever, in your daily column, tomorrow. And who knows, if things turn out well, you might even get some recognition of your own for being the sole contact of_ _the greatest Seer in the world. _

_ All the best and excitedly, _ ** _The Golden Dragon_ **

* * *

Hermione Granger was a prodigy. A fact she had always been aware of, since she had been young. Picking up skills faster than any other her age, learning new concepts, ideas and putting them into practice with clear understanding. Her mind was her greatest asset and coupled with her love of learning allowed her to acquire results leaps and bounds beyond even those thought to be her betters, earning her praise and recognition all throughout her life.

And scorn and rejection.

Know-it-all. Teacher's Pet. Egghead. All words and statements she had heard countless times, in countless situations. Her greatest gift, her greatest curse. She just wanted to help. She just wanted everyone to do things the way they were meant to be done. The right way. The proper way as the rules and instructions had said and explained. Was that really so bad? She was just trying to help. And helping was good, wasn't it?

But no matter what she did, for all her gifts, none of the other kids ever liked her. Said she was bossy, mean, insensitive. Said that she made everyone else look stupid and silly in comparison, even she was trying so very hard to make it better. To raise them up so that they could stand at her side. So they could be friends. But they never recognized her efforts.

The adults in her life called her gifted. But she knew now that that was just a softer word for 'other'. But maybe, she thought, setting down her quill, eyes darting to her side, just maybe, not so other anymore.

When she first arrived here at Hogwarts, she had been enthralled by the wonder and whimsy presented by an entire hidden world. Of the intricacies of magic, of how spells worked and how enchantments were made to function along with the countless potential practical applications of such mystifying arts. She had been abuzz from her head to her toes with excitement, to do what she loved most in the entire world - Learn.

And not just about one single thing. But about anything and everything. A whole world full of novelty, curiosity and countless amazing secrets practically begging to be unearthed. It was like she was in a wonderful dream, where all was good and she had the chance to start over, except in this case it was all real. Then classes had begun, and the dreamlike haze gave way to reality.

She found herself doing what she always did. Her nature to excel, rapidly earning her her teacher's praise, and her classmates' scorn. And it was like nothing had changed between this world and her former, until she started hearing talk of someone else.

It took a couple of days of classes for the news to get to her, and for her to truly verify the claims that were being made. But as she observed the blonde, gingerly and without any real effort, transfigure their assigned matches into a needle and back again, something even she had yet to achieve, and on the first couple tries no less, she knew then that the rumours were true.

Draco Malfoy was just like her.

"Very well done Mr. Malfoy." She heard McGonagall speak, dry and yet with a clear intonation of approval. "A point to Slytherin for exceeding expectations. It seems you are quite the natural at this. Perhaps the rest of your compatriots can learn a thing or two from your efforts."

Smiling back, and looking decently smug, the blonde replied. "Why thank you Professor."

And without preamble, McGonagall turned on her heels to head back towards the front, murmurs in dozens of tones all across the room, slowly rising amongst their gathered numbers. Soft and faint and yet all encompassing. And now that she was properly paying attention, she took in the knowledge that the words were once not actually about herself.

"There he goes again..."

"Lucky git..."

"He's so cool!"

"Urgh, why is this so hard...It's so not fair."

Turning back then towards her own match, Hermione closed her eyes and moved to focus. Her thoughts twofold. First, on the completion of the magecraft before her, because if Malfoy could do it, then so would she. And Second, plans for her inevitable encounter with the other prodigy, inevitable because Hermione would make it happen one way or another. She had finally found someone who had the potential to understand her and she was not going to just stand idly by and let him be swept up into the claws of someone else. She was taking no chances. He would be her friend.

But how to facilitate such an encounter? She couldn't just ask him. That was far too simple, and not to mention embarrassing. She would need to establish a reason for them to end up in the same general area together in some capacity. She could ask him to show her the castle perhaps? As they were both younger students it would stand to reason they wouldn't fully know their way around and familiarizing oneself with one's environment was always a good idea. But then how would she bring that up? Or even manage to lie through her teeth, as she had already mapped out the castle in her own time.

Lunch together then? No. Everyone always eats at their respective house tables, and she didn't want to break any rules, so that wouldn't work. So then what could?

"Alright class, that will be all for today, and congratulations on successfully completing your first week here at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see you are all settling in well." Professor McGonagall announced. "Which also means, I no longer have to refrain from assigning you all homework as you are all now well and used to being here at the castle. As such, for next class I expect you all to have read to page thirty six of your _ "Beginners Guide to Transfiguration" _and answered all the listed questions at the end of the chapter, on a corresponding parchment. This will be the first assignment for marks, do note. Dismissed."

And as all the other students moved to put away their things, Hermione could her lips turning upwards. That was it! That was how she could do it. She could ask him to study together with her. It was so obvious, why hadn't she thought of it sooner. It was a perfect solution to her conundrum. A chance to spend time together, get to know each other and be productive? What more could she ask for?

Rising from her seat, Hermione nodded to herself. Alright. Now all she had to do was ask, and Malfoy seemed nice enough. Given how well he's managed to work with Neville of all people in their potions class. Surely, he'd at the very least consider it, and he needed just a little extra push, well Hermione was more than confident she had more than enough logic at her back to convince him.

Then turning towards the blonde's direction, she gasped, suddenly noting the distinct vacancy of all the other students as McGonagall at the front raised a single brow in her direction.

"As much as I have enjoyed you as a student so far Ms. Granger, I'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you to make your exit in short order. My last class of the day will be here in a couple moments and I must prepare the room for their practical applications."

"R-Right!" Hermione spoke, rapidly picking up her items and bracing them against her chest. "Sorry Professor, have a wonderful weekend!"

"You as well Ms. Granger."

But Hermione could only barely hear the older woman as she bolted from the class, joining the countless other students scattered across the halls, eyes hunting fervently for the ever distinct sight of silver blonde hair. She couldn't believe she had gotten so stuck in her own thoughts that she had actually bloody lost him. This was horrendous. Hopefully he was still somewhere nearby.

Continuing to walk on, she made her way to the nearest junction relative to their class, a fork in the halls with a staircase to the left and branching paths to the right and onwards. Immediately she caught sight of a streak of silver at the edge of her vision and she was pushing her way forward towards the stairs. Climbing quickly in an endeavour to catch up, she spotted Malfoy dip out of the stairway into the floor above pulling what appeared to be a small parcel of sorts from his cloak. He must be making his way into the owlery, she noted, suddenly recalling that the coops were located in that general direction and on the fourth floor which Malfoy had just ascended to. Immediately, she was changing pace and moving towards a direction. If he was going to the Owlery then she could intercept him at the cloakroom stairwell.

And as she climbed the steps two at a time to make it to the top, she watched as the blonde just casually strolled past from her view of the opening. Perfect. Stepping onto the fourth floor, she called out then, noting thankfully the lack of people currently around, and the impressive evenness in her voice despite having made a legitimate mad dash from one end of the boulding to the other, all the while still strangling her books against her form.

"E-Excuse me! Excuse me, Malfoy!"

Stopping in his tracks, the blonde whirled to face her, eyes wide and hands flying to his back in a clear attempt at hiding his letter. "What? Oh. It's you Granger." He responded, easing the tension in his form, before slipping the letter once again into the layers of his robes.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, uh-." A little shaken by the directness of the other, Hermione took a moment to plan out her words, stepping closer as she did so till she and the slytherin were only a couple feet apart. "Well, I was thinking that perhaps you would like to work on McGonagall's assignment together at some point over this weekend. Um, given the fact that you and probably amongst the more advanced members of the class, I thought it would only make sense for the both of us to work on it together so that we could learn more from each other than just on our own."

There. She had asked and given solid logic and support behind why it would benefit them both to work on the assignment together. Now once, he said yes, all that they would have to do then, would be to find a proper time and a day on the weekend that both happened to be free and -.

"Ah. No thank you. Thanks for asking me though." The blonde cut in then, instantaneously shutting down her entire train of thought.

"Wha-What? Why ever not?"

Malfoy shrugged noncommittally. "Because I don't want to."

"But why? We would be able to finish the work faster, share ideas and get a far better mark than either one of us working on our own with how advanced the both of us are."

It was at this point, that Malfoy began to smirk ever so slightly, and Hermione could suddenly feel a rushing in her ears. "Eh, I wouldn't exactly go so far as to say both of us." He drawled, lips curling into a smug sort of smile. "After all, last I checked I was the only one who managed to complete the practice spell in only a single class today."

Hermione's ears were on fire, as she took in the blonde's words, her mouth gaping in shock and sheer indignation. Oh the nerve of this arsehole. Was he actually insinuating that he was better than she was? Hadn't he heard anything at all about her from any of their other classes yet? "I-I only need a little more time! You saw me in class, I nearly had it at least four times before McGonagall dismissed us all."

"Actually no, I'm afraid I wasn't paying any attention to you. But don't feel bad about it though, I don't pay attention to anyone much really, most just aren't worth my time y'know."

She was starting to see red at this point. She never knew it could just bleed into her vision like rain down a windshield. "So you're saying I'm not worth your time then? I'll have you know I'm already at the top of the class in almost all of my subjects and have always been top of the class ever since I was little."

"Oh wow. Very impressive." Malfoy clapped, tapping his fingers against the palm of his other hand. "But my answer is still no. I doubt you have anything legitimate to teach me, and since I'm already clearly ahead, working together with you might just slow me down or bring down my marks."

Glaring absolute murder towards the other first year, Hermione gritted out. "And what makes you so sure of that? You never know, I could score even higher than you in this upcoming assignment and then who'll be the one laughing." She scowled.

And the blonde outright giggled at that. "Sure. I guess that could technically happen."

"Yeah, well, it can and it will. Just you watch, you massive berk. I'll score top of the class in McGonagall's assignment and make you eat your words." She spoke in huff, stomach coiling with unbridled fury and impotent rage. Forget her plan. Forget getting to know each other, all she wanted to do now with this git was rip him a new one.

"That's quite the big claim you're making there Granger." Malfoy smirked. "You know what, sure. If you score top of the class, beating even me, we can study together. How does that sound?"

"Awful! Who in their bloody daft minds would want to study with someone like you? But you know what, I'm going to beat you anyway, just you watch you pompous git." And whirling on her heels, Hermione stomped away, fire in her veins and pride in her throat.

Oh she was so going to beat this prat.

* * *

Slamming her hand against his assigned desk, right before the start of their latest Transfiguration class, Draco watched as Granger crossed her arms across her chest, and leveled him the coolest glare that she clearly could muster. It was almost intimidating. How quaint. Leaning down to examine the parchment, Granger cut him off with a sharp and succinct "Ninety four percent." just as he shifted the sheet to glance at the numbers.

Raising an expectant brow towards him, she stared him straight down the length of her nose, a single brow rising upwards, her eyes brimming with challenge. He almost felt bad for what he was about to respond with, sliding his own parchment forward for her to see. For a mud-

** _"Draco."_ **

Rolling his eyes inwardly at Drake's warning tone, Draco corrected himself. For a muggleborn, the results really were quite impressive. As someone new to the wizarding world, without any sort of basis for understanding magic as concept and its multiple forms of application, Granger had managed indeed to score far and above what anyone reasonably would have expected her to. Not that Draco was surprised.

Though there hadn't been any distinct recollections from Drake's past, the innate knowledge Draco now held within him informed him that such a result was only to be expected of one Hermione Granger. And that even as a young fledgling witch, it was already clear that the potential she held would truly be quite the sight to see as the years went on.

He had been rather shocked, when she had approached him so suddenly a couple days ago, asking if he wanted to study together. He didn't exactly what prompted her to undertake such an action, but he had been quite flattered when she had asked, and quite honestly had considered saying yes, if the exceedingly warm gut feelings he was having about her had been anything to go by.

But Drake had pointed out rather quickly though, that doing so would only make it harder for the both of them in the long run, at least for now. He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryfinndor. He was pureblood and she was a muggleborn. He didn't know how aware Granger happened to be in regards to blood and house politics, but it was clearly not enough to inform her that establishing any sort of relationship with Draco would only put the two of them into a totally unnecessary state of danger. Especially considering just how prolific the Malfoys happened to be in darker circles.

Thankfully, Draco had been struck with a bolt of inspiration in the middle of their conversation. And instead of simply outright rejecting her, which was what he had tragically resigned himself to do, Granger herself had provided him an even better solution. A challenge. Now he just had to play his cards right, and -

"One hundred." He spoke, looking up towards Granger, feeling smug, but measuring his presentation so as to not look too overly boastful.

** _"Not that you earned it, considering I answered all of the questions for you."_**

_ "Shush you. Let me have my moment. Besides, we're Slytherins, and what sort of Slytherins would we be if we didn't take advantage of cheating the system just a little bit." _

He could practically hear Drake sigh. ** _"Valid point."_ **

And besides, it wasn't Draco's fault he was now technically ahead of the the majority of his classmates. It was all Drake's doing really, thanks to his arrival and the merging of their collective memories, Draco found that all the basic practical skills Drake used to possess in his original timeline, were now quite plainly also ingrained in him. Meaning that even though he may be in the same knowledge level as a normal first year at Hogwarts, in practice, he was actually likely at least a couple skill levels ahead, at least in terms of muscle memory and the management of his magic. So, yes, technically, it was all Drake's fault, not that Draco himself was complaining.

He loved the attention, he would very honestly admit. Seeing the professors' shocked faces as he easily managed to complete most of the first year practice charms and enchantments in record time, and the looks of sheer envy and admiration slowly but surely coming to be directed his way from his fellow student. The Gryffindors especially. Weasley's reactions were always quite distinctly amusing. It was as if every success that Draco had was a personal challenge and insult to the redhead, who would always either sweep out of the class complaining of the unfairness of the world into the Potter's ears, or be excused to the bathroom, hall or Hospital wing, after furiously attempt to match Draco himself, to often spectacularly outrageous results. But, Weasley right now was beside the point.

Ever so slowly, Granger's eyes raked up the page, scanning the sheet for any form of error till inevitably she tore her gaze away, her furious glare cooling and cooling until eventually a look of defeat crested across her features. Her fire sputtering out, and complexion paling ever so slightly. "One hundred." She repeated then, acknowledging the number for what it was before taking in a deep breath and spinning on her heels to return to her own assigned seating. However, just as she was about to leave range of earshot, Draco leaned back in his seat, and spoke, hoping quite sincerely that this gamble would work.

"Better luck next time, Granger. Maybe during exams."

And Draco watched then, silent and intent as the girl slowed in her departure. Then she scoffed, back straightening with a renewed sort of vigour, still not turning back. "Please. Exams? Don't think too highly of yourself Malfoy. All I'll need is a couple weeks, just you wait and see."

Smiling at her words, Draco couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past his lips. "Really? I look forward to it."

* * *

A couple days after the start of classes, Draco felt that he was finally starting to get properly settled into schooling here at Hogwarts. The classes were a breeze and the experiences thus far with the rest of his new housemates has been for the most part rather pleasant. He had most of his classes with Vinny and Greg, and a few with Pansy so he wasn't wanting for company in any capacity..

Though, that was not at all to say that everything was going absolutely perfectly of course, given the fact that he had ended up assigned to a room with Nott of all people, and the fact that Drake and Trelawney had him writing letters legitimately everyday. It was like homework, but even more tedious and quite honestly rather concerning, considering some of the subject matter listed within each of the parcels.

Such as the one he was currently writing as of this moment. It was a piece Trelawney had provided him details to, about some man currently fighting with his former friend for ownership of their shared company, warning him of how his dear old pal had apparently snapped and was now soon to make an attempt at something clearly rather drastic. Dear Merlin, what in the world could have happened to this man?

** _"Alright, last couple lines here. - _ **

**\- ** _I_ _t_ _'s too late for Thomas. There is no helping him anymore. He has made his decision, and he knows about you and Lana. -_

Whoa, and now there was some lady involved now too. This was starting to sound like one of his Mother's horrifying personal novels she kept hidden around the manor. Euck. _'Touch of Trailing Fire' _his arse, there hadn't even been any fire spells at all in that entire book, utterly not worth the grounding he received after Fipy tattled on him for swiping it away when his mother hadn't been looking.

** _"Ah, I remember that. Absolutely horrendous work. No need to ever get back to it, and yes no fire spells or even spells at all. I think it might have even been about two muggles, which is hilarious in hindsight, but I digress. Massive disappointment, no character growth, boring plot and disliked everyone in the story."_ **

_ "Wait, you actually decided to try and read that slimy garbage?" _

** _"Eh, we all make horrible decisions when we inadvertently find ourselves trapped and living with a Psychopath and his army of murderous sheep."_ **

Draco felt his eyes grow wide. _ "Wh-What?!" _

From the recesses of his mind, he could almost envision the lofty dismissive wave that coincided Drake's equally dismissive statement.

** _"We'll get to unpacking that never. Besides we have to hurry and finish up the letter here before your dormmates return. Come now, only one last line before it's finished."_ **

Perturbed, confused and just the slightest bit afraid, Draco returns the quill back to the parchment. Well apparently his future was rather insane. Wonderful news. Fantastic even.

_ "Alright. I'm ready." _

** _"Smashing. Now here's the last line - _ **

_\- So while you still can, take Lana and go. Find somewhere safe, somewhere isolated and wait for the storm to blow over. Please consider what I've said. -_

** _Now drop down a bit on the page, and sign - _ **

_\- With urgence, _ **_The Golden_****_ Dragon -_**

_ **And we are done. All we need do now is seal the letter and hand it off to Trelawney as she's apparently found a more effective way of distributing our message than just using owls."** _

Folding the now finished parchment up atop the surface of his desk, Draco reached into one of the shelves of his desk for his Malfoy seal. Then stamping it, he rose from his seat to slip out of his dorm with less than twenty minutes till the arrival of curfew. Giving a couple of the older Slytherins a wave or a nod depending on their family backgrounds as Draco had long since been taught, before making his way out through the door and into the eerily silent halls of the castle at night.

It was almost spooky, with the dark of the outside contrasting so starkly with the brilliant glow of the candles and sconces of the halls within, making the castle itself seem impossibly bigger and even more imposing than it already was. All Draco could hear as he made his way towards Trelawney's office were the clicking of his own shoes against the stone of the walkways, and the fluttering of his robes billowing in the wind.

He felt strangely on edge. A heavy sort of sensation slowly but surely becoming indefinitely more pronounced as he continued on his way, a looming pressure on his back that never seemed to leave. He felt like something was coming. And impending sort of dread coiling in his gut, and then, Draco was gasping for air, hands flying to his mouth as he fell back against the nearest wall, his vision blurring, his head pounding loudly against his skull. Blearily, he could hear Drake shouting at him from the recesses of his mind, telling him to pull himself together, as Draco slumped down the wall and onto the cold stone of the floor beneath him.

Breathing heavily, it felt like his mind was going to explode, as the dark of his vision (when did he shut his eyes?), rapidly bled into light, dull and orange and dim all around. The pounding in his ears shifting into the roar of (what in the world?) a mine cart screeching to a halt. The air was musty and cold, an arch with a door was before him now, where the mine cart itself had come to a stop, the numbers 7-1-3 etched into the stone of the rock itself (a vault).

Then movement, a shape leaping from the cart, wand cutting through the air intermingled with streaks of purple. The light revealing a face, cold and hard and young and pale hidden beneath a hood, as the doors were were blown from their hinges and the man rushed forward.

_"It's not here master!" _The man cried out, all shock and rage and the slightest hint of fear.

_"Dumbledore... must have moved it... to the castle... We were too late..." _Another voice then, joined the first, low and gravelly, words trailing like a hiss with each spoken sentence. _"Quickly... return to the castle... now..." _

And with a crack of motion, the figure was gone, the image of their face burned into the memory of Draco's mind, crazed, angry and terrifyingly familiar. And as Draco came to, with hands slowly sitting him up from his prone position against one of the walls of the hall, there it was again. That face.

Tall and pale and with an ever so slight shake in his smile, brows furrowed in apparent concern, clad in a plain brown suit and simple purple turban.

"M-M-Mr. Malfoy, a-ar-are you al-al-alright?"


End file.
